wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Milulun
For TCG information, see Milulun. is Akira Aoi's 2nd LRIG, who appears in selector spread WIXOSS and Lostorage conflated WIXOSS. Her true name is 'Run '(るん, ɾɯɴ). Appearance In her LRIG form, Milulun has long, blue hair wrapped in two huge buns with stars on her hair as hair accessories. However, in her human form, she has short brown hair with only a small bun on the right. In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, Milulun's LRIG appearance is now older and more mature. She now has long blue hair wrapped up into a side bun and blue eyes.Milulun also wears a huge poofy dark blue, light blue and black dress adorned with multiple yellow stars. She also wears navy blue cat ears in her hair. In her human form, Milulun has naturally become older, she sports her blackish-grey hair in a huge side-bun with a blue hairband in her hair and wears a green and white school uniform now. Personality Milulun has a bright, cheery, and bubbly personality who can be quite ditzy at times. She likes to tease people about stuff she finds cute. She has a habit of blurting out her thoughts, without thinking about the consequences of what she's saying. In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, while her overall appearance has matured, Run's personality is still that of a ditzy, but kind-hearted teenage girl who likes to put on performances. Background Not much is known about Milulun's background. Chronology selector spread WIXOSS In Selector Spread WIXOSS, she is assigned as Akira Aoi's 2nd LRIG, having become a Selector again. She battles with her throughout most of Spread, until Akira loses her 3rd battle against Urith. She is then seen back in her human form again, hopping off of a bus at end of Episode 12. Akira and the Strange Pair's Selector Girly☆Talk Drama Track In this Drama Track which is a side story from the end of the Spread series (it actually starts from when Kiyoi is seen waiting at a bus stop), Milulun is heard hopping off of a bus and winds up accidentally bumping into her former Selector, Akira Aoi again. After some basic chit-chat about how their life has been since the Selector Battles had ended, Akira asks Milulun what her human name was. This question irritates Milulun because she had told her it before, so she starts a reminiscing session in the hopes that Akira will remember it. Milulun states her initial impressions about Akira when she first met her, and she notes how interested she became in her personality whenever Akira would start fawning over Urith. Milulun then starts teasing Akira about all of the secret things that she embarrassingly said and did in her bedroom to show her love for Urith e.g. like crying out "Love me more, Urith" and how she hugged Urith because she was so happy when she visited Urith's house for the first time. Milulun then goes on to state how much she felt sorry for Akira, and how glad she was that she was an LRIG, and how she felt bad when Urith dumped Akira. While Milulun is saying all of this, Akira is restraining herself from yelling at her. After Akira gets upset with her (not to the point of screaming) and tells her to stop because she was trying to forget all of that, Milulun looks on confused not understanding what she did. She then starts getting super excited because Akira has some of insane berserk characteristics still left inside of her. Kiyoi Mizushima, then shows up as she and Akira were supposed to meet up and hang out together. After Akira explains and introduces the Milulun and Kiyoi to each other, Milulun then asks them about what sort of battle sensation did they have when they were fighting together. Akira brags that they were the deepest blue, and the most powerful combo out there, though Kiyoi denies this. Kiyoi then talks about how much Akira has changed since they last met, and after Kiyoi talks about how Akira only battled newbies at the time, Milulun interjects and chides Akira saying that she would never have become an 'Eternal Girl' that way. Kiyoi then corrects her by stating that she never did became one. Kiyoi then brings up the subject of how Akira would've been done for, if Midoriko's and Hanayo's Selectors had been stronger than her. Akira then gets flustered and states that Hitoe had the air of a total newbie, while Yuzuki wasn't even a bit strong and that she won anyway so Kiyoi should lay off the subject. However, Milulun interjects again by stating that Akira had lost to newbies before too, which causes Akira to get even more angry with her. From this, the subject of Akira losing to Ruko comes up. Milulun then asks what Akira's wish (to destroy Iona), and winds up being shocked by it. She also asks why didn't Akira wish to become a pro model or something, but Akira states that it was the same as her. Kiyoi then expresses her doubts and tries to imagine the outcome of what would happen if that wish got twisted and laments Akira's potential fate. However, Milulun comes up with the theory that even if Akira had become an 'Eternal Girl,' it would be Kiyoi who would become the model, not Akira, but Kiyoi states that becoming one would be too much of a pain and that she was glad that Akira lost. Despite Kiyoi's many transgressions on becoming a model, Milulun mentions that Kiyoi could've become more popular than Akira, if she had become one and then proceeds to imagine what that would've been like. After imaging that, Akira snaps at the two of them. However, Milulun then proceeds to imagine what it would've been like if she became a model while in Akira's body, although this just leads Akira to get even more angry with her. Kiyoi then interjects and starts listing how Akira was late to photo shoots and that she used to snap at the staff too, so she would never become a top model, which causes Akira to start crying. Seeing Akira cry, Kiyoi asks what wrong and Milulun replies that she's possibly remembering that day when Urith told her that she was "Unacceptable," and went into shock because of it. Kiyoi then asks that wan't Urith and Akira "a super lovey dovey couple," to which Milulun and Kiyoi then proceed to gang up and tease Akira further on the subject. After having enough of their teasing, Akira admits how lonely and pathetic she was as shes start crying more, and then yells at them to stop in a high voice standing up to the pair of them. Akira then realizes that the two of them are trying to pick a fight with her, so she challenges them to any kind of fight. Kiyoi then tries to calm her down and says that she doesn't hate Akira and that she has no complaints about her. Milulun also agrees with Kiyoi. Kiyoi then explains that they were trying to bring out Akira's true character by pulling her out from all that hatred, sadness and loneliness. Milulun then admits that she likes Akira the way she is. Milulun then states that that even though Akira has some bad traits, she also has good traits, and that she likes regardless of them, to Akira's embarrassment. She then proceeds to list them all of her good traits. Milulun then notes how red and embarrassed Akira is getting. Akira then has to leave because she forgot she had a photo shoot,and shyly asks if they can meet up again, to which they both said yes. Milulun then especially states that she was happy to see Akira again today and they end their conversation. Before she leaves, Akira remembers that Milulun never told her real name. She then asks Milulun to tell her again, so she says that her real name is "Run. Run da lu~n☆". Lostorage conflated WIXOSS In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, Milulun first appeared in her LRIG form. She suddenly found herself turned into an LRIG summoned to be Akira Aoi's LRIG for the new Selector Battles. During the first fight, Milulun fought against Kiyoi Mizushima and Allos Piruluk together with Akira, however, the pair lost and Milulun was taken by Kiyoi as the prize for winning the battle. Some time later, Milulun is used by Kiyoi during her 2nd rematch against Akira. This time, Kiyoi activated Milulun's coin skill to wipe out Akira's life cloths, while Kiyoi in her Piruluk form took the final blow against her, causing Akira to be erased from existence. Relationships Akira Aoi Akira is Milulun's Selector in Selector Spread WIXOSS. During the events of the series, the two of them shared an friendly-antagonistic relationship, with Akira constantly yelling at Milulun and Milulun frequently teasing or ignoring Akira. In the Selector Girly☆Talk Drama Track, Milulun states that when she first met Akira, she was initially happy because she assigned to such a cute Selector and that she was looking forward to battling with her. Milulun admits that she was right about Akira's looks, but she found Akira's personality to be interesting (especially the part where she acted like a lovesick maiden with Urith.) She then takes to teasing Akira about all of the secret things she did in her bedroom, showing that she at least considers her to be a good friend. Despite Akira snapping at her for making her remember, Milulun becomes super excited by it. She then admits towards the end of their conversation that she likes Akira for who she truly is and then starts mentioning that even though Akira sometimes has bad traits, she also has good traits. She then proceeds to list them all. In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, the events of the drama cd are ret-conned, as if it never happened. However, in the initial stages of the third Selector Battles, Milulun is assigned to be Akira's LRIG again upon finding herself suddenly transformed back into an LRIG again by Eternal. While the two were together, Akira was regularly abusive and shouted at Milulun. When Akira lost Milulun to Kiyoi, Akira demanded to get her LRIG back, however, whether or not this was a sign that she cared for Milulun is still in question. Milulun in turn also had no qualms about dealing the final blow to her former Selector during Akira's rematch against Kiyoi. Kiyoi Mizushima Milulun initially meets Kiyoi for the first time in the Selector Girly☆Talk Drama Track, which is set after the events from Selector Spread WIXOSS. They seem to get along and even work together to tease and torment Akira about various criticisms that they have about her e.g. from Akira's battling habits to her wish. In the end, though she admits that the teasing was just so they could bring out the real Akira. In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, the events of the drama cd are ret-conned, as if it never happened. However, after Akira loses her battle, Kiyoi becomes her second Selector. Not much can be seen of their relationship during this period, but it can be assumed that the two got along as Milulun helped Kiyoi to defeat both Akira Aoi and Eternal. Trivia Gallery WX06-??? Mirurun.jpg Mirurun - real life.png Milulun (Lostorage).png Navigation Category:Human Category:LRIG Category:Female